Team Karma: Marksman Gamer
by LilithDCLXVI
Summary: Kage felt dissatisfaction with his life. He yearned for a life where he will live by his own terms. Now in the world of RWBY with his best friends and the gamer ability things are going to become more interesting. "Tell Zelretch that if he did this to me I will hug and kiss him all day" rated M for OC potty mouth. Discontinued and preparing rewrite
1. Prologue: Gaming Time

My life has always been dull. I lived a normal life with my Asian parents. I felt… nothing, only stupid amounts of boredom. I have always felt like the person behind the scenes manipulating events like a puppet master, like a god. Everyone feels happiness and sadness, they feel emotions.

I however, feel nothing but boredom, even when I do something wrong my only thought would be, 'great time for another annoying lecture from my parents and possibly the loss of my one of my main entertainments. My mind is like that of a gamer, I always thought of people as NPC and nothing more, something to have fun with.

I am a horrible person, my heart is cold as ice, I won't hesitate to to use people to my needs. I know I am a horrible person, and I accepted that. I am selfish, unbelievably selfish. I have only had three 'true' friends in my life.

They were people who accepted me even after knowing the horrible truth about me, the truth about my feelings. They accepted… that they were nothing more but toys to pass time with, toys that I take particularly good care of.

They amuse me, they make me feel… whole. They are open minded, they accepted human nature at its worst. We accepted that we were selfish people, but unlike them, they had others they cared for. I care for no one, only myself.

I drowned myself in games, anime and books to pass time. School was just a way to amuse myself, and the things they teach were interesting. I became a lazy genius, always able to keep my cool in any situation. I guess I sorta became one of the 'cooler' kids in school due to my honesty and bluntness.

I never go myself into any trouble, I followed the rules like a robot. There was just simply nothing that could make me late in school, it was nothing but finish class, and walk to class, rinse and repeat. Although lazy I still managed to score above average on every subject.

People knew that I didn't try, if I did, I could have been a near perfect student. But I didn't, it was simply too boring to reach my maximum potential. Even though class does make my life a bit less boring it got boring after a while.

When I was a kid I never felt much. I felt emotions all right but it dulled overtime. In my mind I always thought 'Hey those are kids, if I act like them perhaps I could fit in.' Obeying parents with whatever they asked, making sure to be a good boy, I tried all I can in school and became a quiet but a moderately ideal child.

I wasn't cocky, I didn't ask for much just things to waste my time on. Eventually though the fun and amusing parents I had started to become boring. I looked for other things to bide my time, I taught myself how to use a computer, I discovered many ways to pass my time.

I put on an act of an over dramatic otaku/gamer that is of average intelligence that has funny sarcastic remarks for days. I developed a near perfect poker face that eventually became my normal face. I dropped the act when I reached high school.

People never know what I am thinking unless I show it in either my words or my actions. My parents apparently didn't like that, they said I looked stupid with that face. On my birthdays they always said I looked sad but put up the act that I was a smart child that has lots of friends when they are with their friends.

But when the friends are gone they won't stop saying that I was a disappointment, a good for nothing lazy person whose only redeeming quality is his ability to be creative. I just simply didn't care, I was tired of acting like someone I am not just to be acknowledged by people I do not care for.

My personality is simple, I cannot love or hate somebody, I can be annoyed, I can be friendly, but I cannot love nor hate. My interests come first given any situation, I was selfish and I have accepted that.

My name is now Kage and I am the gamer that is now stuck in the world of RWBY with my best friends as my siblings. I can already feel myself being excited, it is now time to mess up events like the true puppet master of death that I am…

* * *

Name: Kage Sutoka

Age: 13

Alignment: True Neutral

Gender: Male

HP: 70/70 Regen: .7 per hour

AP: 120/120 Regen: 4.2 per minute

SP: 35/35 Regen: .35 per second

STR: 5

AGI: 12

CON: 7

INT: 12

WIS: 14

LUK: 5

Points: 0

Description: Kage is the childhood friend of Midori and the Vasilissa twins. He suffered from antisocial behavior and apathy before being 'cured' upon getting the ability of the gamer and being transported to Remnant with his friends. Above average grades, and shit physical abilities aside from speed and dexterity from hanging around the keyboards for so long. How will the world fare now that the 'puppet' has the power to walk and kill without its strings? It is now his turn to be the puppet master…. Main Stats: AGI, INT. Secondary Stats: WIS and CON

* * *

Name: Regalia Vasilissa

Age: 13

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Gender: Male

HP: 70/70 Regen: .7 per hour

AP: 200/200 Regen: 5 per minute

SP: 35/35 Regen: .35 per second

STR: 5

AGI: 8

CON: 7

INT: 20

WIS: 10

LUK: 5

Points: 0

Description: Regalia is close friends with Kage and Midori along with his fraternal twin sister Aeros Vasilisa. He is also a trap. Is extremely intelligent. He does not like being restrained by anything and values his freedom over many things. Main weapons of choice are dust spells with a sword if enemies get close. Main stats: INT, AGI. Secondary: CON and STR

* * *

Name: Aime Vasilissa

Age: 13

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Gender: Female

HP: 80/80 regen .8 per hour

AP: 100/100 regen 2 per minute

SP: 40/40 regen .4 per second

STR: 11

AGI: 11

CON: 8

INT: 13

WIS: 8

LUK: 5

Points: 0

Description: Younger fraternal twin sister of Regalia Vasilisa and close friend of Midori and Kage. She argues a lot with Midori and Kage, is closest to Kage and Regalia. Uses a pair of daggers that can be turned into a bow. She will follow the law when possible however if someone she is close to is hurt she will make sure that person will be dealt with. Is also a tsundere and to a smaller extent a yandere. Main Stats: STR, AGI. Secondary Stats: CON, and INT

* * *

Name: Midori Kusa

Age: 13

Alignment: Neutral Good

Gender: Male

HP:100/100 Regen: .9 per hour

AP: 110/110 Regen: 3.3 per minute

SP: 50/50 .5 per second

STR: 11

AGI: 9

CON: 10

INT: 11

WIS: 12

LUK: 2

Points: 0

Description: One of the three 'true' friends that Kage has. He uses two chinese swords that are able to take on elements. Is close to Regalia and Kage but doesn't like Aime as much. Main Stats: STR, CON. Secondary Stats: AGI and INT

* * *

STR governs physical damage, running speed, attack speed of melee weapons, and critical damage of physical melee attacks

AGL governs running speed, attack speed of ranged weapons, accuracy, dodge rate, critical rate, critical dodge rate, damage balance and reduces CC effects by 1% per 5 points

CON governs physical defense, HP, critical dodge rate, critical damage reduction, SP, and HP Regen rate

INT governs the ability to think up of ideas, AP, AP damage, AP Regen, critical rate, accuracy, ranged critical damage, critical dodge rate and dodge rate

WIS governs ability to make good choices, AP Regen, dodge rate, accuracy and perception

LUK governs the amount of good things that will happen, dodge rate, critical rate, critical dodge rate, accuracy, amount of EXP it takes to level up. -1% of needed EXP per 5 points. Max 25%

HP: 10*CON+50*Lvl Regen: .01*HP Per Hour

AP: 10*INT+25*Lvl Regen: .0025*WIS*AP per minute

SP: 5*CON Regen: .01*SP per second

Melee Damage: (.75*STR)-(2*STR)

Ranged Damage: (AGL)-(1.5*AGL)

Damage Balence: AGI*.5

Physical Defence: 0+(.2*CON)+Armor

Dodge Rate: 0+(.5*AGL)+(.2*(LUK+INT))+(.25*WIS)

Critical Rate: 0+(1*AGL)+(.5*(INT+LUK))+(.25*WIS)

Additional Accuracy:0+(1*AGL)+(.1*(INT+WIS)+(.2*LUK)

Melee Critical Damage: 150+(.1*STR)+Skill

Ranged Critical Damage: 150+(.1*INT)+Skill

Critical Dodge Rate: 0+(.5*(INT+AGL))+(.1*LUK)

Critical Damage Reduction: 0+(.1*CON)

AP Damage: 100+(.1*INT)

Melee Attack Speed: 100+(.1*STR)+(.5*AGI)

Ranged Attack Speed: 100+(.1*INT)+(.9*AGI)

* * *

 **So yeah these are the stats it is hard making them 'strong' but not op at the same time. I am still deciding the stats for Grimm and other people.**


	2. Chapter 1: Furry Time

In a room a group of kids could be seen, they couldn't be any older than 15 as they were playing… a game of chess?

"Check," a boy with black hair said as he calmly promoted his pawn to a queen. The boy sitting across from his opponent calmly put a rook in place between the king in check and the Queen that is checking. Since the rook has moved out of the way the bishop which was being blocked by the rook was able to get an opening to the king, which was already surrounded by all sides.

"Checkmate," the other boy said as he tucked another strand of purple hair behind his ear his purple eyes were darting between the pieces.

"Dang, I lose again. Good game Regalia, are you up for another match?" Black eyes stared into purple.

"Sure Kage wh-" Regalia was cut off by his sister Aime.

"COULD YOU GUYS JUST STOP PLAYING THAT OLD MAN'S GAME ALREADY?! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN PLAYING FOR THE LAST 4 HOURS!" Aime screamed as she finally broke under the the sheer amount of boredom that was happening. After a few seconds of panting she seemingly calmed down. Her little spat made her red hair become slightly messy.

"I also forgot to mention that this match is getting nowhere, first of all the score if fucking 13-12 with big brother winning. Can't you guys just take a damn break already?! I am bored here!"

Kage put his fist up to his chin in a thinking position. "Well, we could always watch an-" he was then cut off again by Aime.

"We are NOT going to watch any more anime you stupid otaku!" Aime's blood red eyes became like fire as she glared at the ravenete.

"Well, THIS stupid otaku beat you 398-21 in every video game we have ever played, most of them being strategy rpg games. Did I also forget to mention that-" and Kage was cut off again by Aime, this always happens whenever they are arguing. Kage's smartass snarky comments get cut off one after another.

"Okay, okay we get it, you are a wimpy ass nerd that is also a 2-dimensional hentai pervert that has a fetish for yellow tentacles,"

"First of all I do NOT have a fetish for yellow tentacles! Koro-sensei was just comparing Sugino's body to some athlete I didn't bother remembering!" Kage said his hand crossing into a X shape as he stared at Aime.

"Yeah yeah, sure. What about the time where we saw you watching this bondage girl stab some guy? Are you secretly a masochist?

"First of all it is called fan service that has plot, and secondly I am not into that stuff!"

The argument was starting to get heated as the two traded comments and comebacks back and forth. Kage was putting up a great defense while Aime was putting up a formidable offense. Regalia's eyes twitched when for some reason his hair was mentioned in the argument, seriously what did his hair have anything to do with this?

Midori, the guy that remained silent the entire time was on a Nintendo DS playing a game that he borrowed from Kage called Megaman Starforce something, apparently Kage is a fan of the MMBN and MMSF series.

Unfortunately Kage is a bit of an otaku for EVERY single one of his games whether on console or PC are anime. Or came from either Korea or Japan. Though Midori had to admit Kage had really good tastes.

He ducked his head to the side as a pillow smashed into the spot where his head was before. 'Those two are going to wear themselves out eventually,' Midori thought as he walked out of the room with Regalia.

"Those two are going to start World War III and World War IV just from their arguing someday I swear,"

"Ditto," the two shared a glance before they chuckled and headed towards Kage's fridge, he always has at least something good in there. Regalia grabbed a can of soda and Midori grabbed a glass container full of cool aid. But this point the arguing of Kage and Aime have gotten to the point where they can hear it even when they are at the other side of the house and the door is closed.

Well, Aime was the loud one, they could barely hear Kage at all. That guy has got to be a goddamn ninja, but then again he is of Asian decent, maybe some of his ancestors were Japanese and were ninja.

Sleep overs at Kage's house is always loud to everyone but amusing to Kage. That damn troll may look sane but he is batshit crazy as hell and everyone knew that. They got used to his devious nature considering they grew up together.

After a few more minutes it seems like everything has calmed down a bit so Regalia and Midori knew it was safe to go back inside without having to deal with a stray pillow. When they were greeted with the sight of Kage sulking as he tried to reorganise his manga that was knocked over courtesy of Aime.

They knew that Kage didn't give two shits and was just being dramatic. They learned this the hard way when they thought they hurt his feelings. He knew they were feeling a bit guilty and decided to have a bit of fun with them and pretend to stay mad. Considering how good he is at lying and acting you would think he would be part of drama.

Aime could be a bit of a bitch but she is as Kage would put it a major tsundere. Her tsundereness is not limited to her love interest either, but they know her bitch fits shows that she cares. And also to help reduce Kage's boredom. A bored Kage is someone not even the gods want to deal with. They shivered as they remembered the last time Kage got bored.

"Come on you guys," Regalia spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "It is almost time for dinner and Kage's parents are not yet home so we are going to have to make the food," by then Kage was already running towards the rice bags and beginning to get some cups of rice.

One thing was for sure though, Kage liked cooking, but he mostly preferred making sweets. Sighing Regalia joined Kage in the cooking while Midori and Aime were away doing their own thing. It is tough being the smartest ones of the group, Aime is considered smart but she is a hot head while Midori would rather be working out than do anything that requires hard use of his rather high intelligence.

'Good as always,' Aime thought as she put another spoonful of rice into her mouth along with some pork that Kage and Regalia had prepared. 'One of the only good things about Kage besides being stupidly chill.'

The air around the table was starting to become tense as they felt some pressure on their shoulders. Everyone was visibly sagging except Kage who was looking on a bead of cold sweat dripping down on his brow. The pressure increased as the three dropped gripped onto the table while trying to hold themselves up. Kage however was still miraculously sitting up straight however his eyes were wide as they darted in every direction trying to find the cause of the pressure.

They didn't have to wait any longer before four white portals opened up and sucking the group into a portal.

* * *

Kage stared into the void his mind racing as he tried to calmly assess the situation. 'This reminds me of some OC in a fan fiction being sucked into some fictional world, either that or this is one weird dream'

'What happened? What is this?' Thought Regalia. Regalia looked around the white void, he could see anything except white. He panicked 'Where was Kage? Where is everyone?'

'My shoulders hurt…' Thought Midori as he looked around. The place white, pure white with nothing in sight. 'This has got to be some weird ass dream' he thought as he closed his eyes to hopefully wake up.

'Fuck my shoulders are aching and my fucking body feels like a fucking cloud,' Obviously this is the classic Aime cursing like a sailor. She didn't bother looking around only trying to massage her shoulders trying to relieve the ache from it.

A screen suddenly appeared in front of all four members of their little friend group.

 **Would you like to start the game: Karma of Beacon?**

 **YES/NO**

'You have got to be kidding me.' This was the thought that went through all their minds as they stared at the screen. Kage didn't waste a single minute as he quickly pressed yes. Life as a normal middle schooler was boring, Beacon sounded like RWBY he doesn't care if it is a dream he wants this.

'It is just a dream, I might as well humor it' thought the remaining three members as they also pressed yes. In a room a man with gray hair and glowing red eyes was laughing hysterically and every one of the mages around him scooted away from him. And by scooted they ran far far away from him.

The group found themselves having a desire to close their eyes. Everyone but Kage closed their eyes thinking that they would wake up. However Kage knew better and closed his eyes. It is time for him to have some real fun. He was going to have fun trolling Cinder.

* * *

When everyone opened their eyes most of them thought they were going to see the ceiling of their room only to be met with the clear blue sky. Kage was already up and standing swiping his fingers through the air with a grin on his face.

Everyone stared at him thinking he was crazy, but then again that grin on his face made him look like a kid in a candy store that has unlimited money to buy candy. The three shivered at the same time wondering what the hell made Kage have such a shit eating grin on his face.

"Kage what the fuck are you doing?" Asked Aime as she too stood up to see what he was swiping his finger at. Kage didn't say anything as he turned towards her with a grin still on his face.

"Create party, Karma. Invite Aime Vasilissa," a screen suddenly appeared in front of Aime.

 **[Kage Ite] would like to invite you to the party [Karma]**

 **[Y/N]**

"OH SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Aime fell on her ass as she pointed at the red panel in front of her. Kage suddenly got close to her face his grip on her shoulders his grin still on his face.

"Press, yes,"

"Explain to me what the hell this is first!"

"Press yes,"

"NO!"

" **Press yes, NOW** " Aime and the other people of the group who have been staying quiet until now saw a bunch of boxes pop up in front of them.

 **Through special action the skill [Detect Killer Intent] has been created**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

'What the hell is this?' The Vasilissa twins thought as they shivered at the pressure Kage was giving off. They always knew Kage was always a bit strange but this just takes the cake! The pressure suddenly disappeared when Aime pressed yes and Kage turned to them.

"Invite Midori Kusa and Regalia Vasilissa."

 **[Kage Sutoka] would like to invite you to the party [Karma]**

 **[Y/N]**

Not wanting to feel the pressure again they pressed yes. 'What the hell are we getting selves into,' thought RMA.

 **Aime's P.O.V.**

"So basically you are telling me we got infected by your otaku nerdiness and now we are possibly in an anime world with our lives turned into that of an RPG protagonist?" I said my eyebrow twitching with the anime world making my expressions exaggerated.

The 2D Otaku (Kage) nodded his head with that creepy ass grin still on his face. I raised my fist and punched.

"Why do you do this to me?" Kage said his face was slightly red and I saw his HP bar decrease by 5.

"I was just wondering if this is actually true or if we are dreaming," taking my eyes away from his HP bar. My brother and Midori all stared at Kage our eyes were accusing. Kage lost his grin and actually looked serious.

"I don't think we are dreaming, after all you did hit me and I lost some HP, the thing is is that I am completely lucid as well. Also the fact that we are have the EXACT same dream at the same time?"

"You forgot to consider that the people we are seeing could just be a dream versions of each other." My older brother spoke up all voicing our thoughts. Kage didn't look fazed as he grinned again.

"Even if it IS a dream why don't you want to enjoy the dream while you still can? After all if it is a dream and we are indeed sleeping then we at most would only lose 9 hours of our lives sleeping." It is confirmed, Kage is very crazy in his dreams. But in the end, should I believe that this is actually a dream? Should I believe that sometime I would wake up finding that we all slept on the floor?

Kage was swiping his fingers on air again seemingly reading something.

"Hey, all of you say [Tutorial] out loud,"

"[Tutorial]" We all said as another screen appeared in front of us. It was a large panel with what looks like a crap ton of words it looks like this is going to be one long day.

1 hour later

My head hurts like hell, Kage was talking at Mach 20 speed and the ones that can seemingly keep was up everyone but me. Midori I can understand due to how many games he plays but my brother is keeping up with his words looks of understanding appearing left and right on his face.

The tutorial was over and Kage was giving us tips on how to spend our points and how we get stronger in this world. My status screen appeared in front of me giving my stats.

 **Name: Aime Vasilissa**

 **Age: 13**

 **Alignment: Lawful Evil**

Why in the fuck was I evil…

 **Gender: Female**

 **HP: 80/80 regen .8 per hour**

 **AP: 100/100 regen 2 per minute**

 **SP: 40/40 regen .4 per second**

 **STR: 11**

 **AGI: 11**

 **CON: 8**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **?: 500**

 **Description: Younger fraternal twin sister of Regalia Vasilisa and close friend of Midori and Kage. She argues a lot with Midori and Kage, is closest to Kage and Regalia. She is also a tsundere.**

"Hey Kage what is a tsundere? This damn profile called me a tsundere." I asked Kage. Everyone overheard and were putting their hands over their mouths as if trying to hold in a laugh. Actually scratch that they were laughing!

 **Through a special action [Project Bloodlust] has been created!**

Everyone but that fox- wait. WHAT! I stared at the top of Kage's head.

"Kage when the fuck did you become a furry?" Kage looked at me in confusion before he put his hand on top of his head. Kage froze for a second before a shit eating appeared on his face and his eyes became squinted. I think I regret telling him about his totally cute ears. Fuck that thought.

His ear perked right up and a tail came out from his behind. The tail and ears were pure black but the inside of the ears on his head were covered in white fur. I should have known that this shit was going to happen considering how much he trolls people in school…

* * *

 **Anyways I deleted the omake because it was just oh so disappointing and made me cringe. Anyways here are the color names for my OC. Kage Ite is translated to Shadow Marksman in Japanese. Aima means blood in Greek but I changed it to Aime just because it sounds better to me. Vasilissa means queen in Greek as well. Regalia is also known as Tyrian Purple according to a wiki page. It is basically a shade of purple (from my understanding) that gives off the feeling of royalty or 'regal'. And finally obviously Midori Kusa means Green Grass from Japanese to English so yeah not very creative. Maybe I should change his name to Midori Kusanagi so that would sound pretty cool. Anyways obviously Kage is black, Aime is blood red, Regalia is purple and Midori is green and that is it for the colors. Anyways Kage has black hair and the eyes that look like miniature black holes. Aime has red hair and eyes that remind people of blood (again not very creative). Regalia is you guess it he has purple pair and his eyes I guess would be the color or Lelouch from Code Geass. And Midori is the same as the rest green hair and green eyes. Regalia is also a trap as in like Haku (Naruto) and Iron Paladin (Elsword) kind of trap. His facial features are the same as his sister's the only thing different about them is that he has a shorter hair style than his sister. I will get more into descriptions in a few later chapters. Right now I need to visualize what they look like because I suck at that stuff. And describing what they wear as well.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hard Mode

**Kage's P.O.V.**

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? We are in the middle of the fucking forest in the middle of nowhere without a map anywhere in sight," Aime said her hands massaging the temple of her head. I had to admit I was enjoying seeing her try figure something out when she literally has the answer right in front of her.

"Use the inventory command, there SHOULD be something of use in there considering we pretty much started off naked." I said with a grin on my face. I already went through my inventory and found a VERY pleasant surprise. Everyone did as I said and started to go through their overfilled inventories.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Everyone said at the same time while my grin threatened to split my face. I saw that everyone was looking at me questionably.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Pick one!" I already chose what I wanted to start with. Once I chose the kit that I wanted every choice that I didn't choose disappeared. Considering there were so many different kits it is really hard to count. Good thing there was a search bar to help me.

Seeing that they were all done I replaced my grin with a smirk. "Well? What did you guys pick?"

"I got Ranger," Aime said as a boy and a pair of daggers appeared in her hands. "Where the fuck are the arrows? Also according to this I gained some skills along with it" Exasperated Aime decided to explore a little more about the gamer ability. Her knives most likely have an attack of 2-5 each.

For figuring out the amount of damage your allies weapons can deal you gained 1 INT!

I turned to Midori and Regalia. It was nice that they didn't have to be asked the question to know what I want. "Well I got Magic Knight and Midori got Dual Blades," Regalia said with some crystals in his hands. "Also what is this? According to my observe skill this says that this is fire, ice, wind, and lightning dust. Why is it called 'dust' when it is obviously a crystal?"

I put my hand up to my chin trying my best to answer the question, I only knew the plot of RWBY but I never bothered to go any deeper. "Well if my memory serves me correctly 'dust' is essentially a piece of 'nature's wrath' and 'dust' is used to replace gunpowder, coal and a large amount of fossil fuels in this world,"

I seriously hate explaining, too bad they almost never watch anime with me. I let a small pout onto my face, I really hate dealing with noobs. Too bad my friends are the noobs in this situation here.

"Anyways," I snap out of my thoughts. "What did you chose Kage?" Midori said while observing the two European Longswords in his hands. The longswords most likely have an attack about around 5-10 physical damage.

"Oh I chose the Gunner kit, chances are these are likely going to be our 'classes', with the kit we chose skills will be created for us to accompany the weapons we got. I already know how this stuff works but take time to analyze your skills then we will head out." I said taking in a teacher like pose. "If this world is what I think it is then it will be quite dangerous to go out if you don't know how to fight."

Everyone nodded and I grinned, I was very very excited to try and hunt some grim. As long it was just a Beowulf or maybe an Ursa we should be fine. I blinked before I checked the gun I was given.

"Fuck this game it didn't give me any bullets."

* * *

 **Midori's P.O.V.**

Right now I was seriously conflicted. On one hand I have always wanted something like this but I cannot shake the feeling that this is real and not some weird dream. My brain tells me this is fake but my heart knows better, this is real my life and my three other friends have been turned into that of a game.

" **[Status]** " I said as a screen popped up in front of me.

 **Name: Midori Kusa**

 **Age: 13**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 0 EXP: 0/10**

 **HP:100/100 Regen: .9 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 50/50 .5 per second**

 **STR: 11**

 **AGI: 9**

 **CON: 10**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 2**

 **Points: 0**

 **?: 0**

 **?: 500**

Life is now a game, does that mean that everyone that is not the gamer are actually NPC that you would find in normal games? Are they even real at all? I sighed and looked at clearing we are currently in. Even if this is a dream, even if this is fake. I will enjoy every moment of it.

 **[Alignment 'Neutral Good' has been changed 'Chaotic Good']**

I didn't care about the window as I swiped it away. I played enough games to know what is going on. I put my head on the soft grass as blackness slowly enveloped me. Kage is going to do something that will help us. He always does, he may be a troll, but he is the one we will always depend on.

Even if he says that he was using us to entertain him we all knew that he will never let us go. In a way everyone uses each other, they all know but yet they deny it. Humans are naturally selfish, they are afraid of pain, sadness and loneliness. So they use others to help cure them of the pain, sadness and loneliness. This was how the world is, nothing we do can change it. Although the world is a shitty place, I cannot belong anywhere else.

"Fuck this game it didn't give me any bullets." Kage said and I internally smirked. The kits had a hidden difficulty on them. I naturally chose the one that had novice which was the Dual Wielding kit. Knowing Kage he didn't bother looking at the hidden label and chose gunner which most likely had an expert difficulty on it. His guns were useless without ammunition, just like Aime's bow is useless without arrows. Except with Aime she also got a pair of daggers.

I was going to have so much fun teasing Kage later, that damn fox has trolled us one too many times and now it is time for payback.

 **2 hours later**

I felt myself awake from my small nap and opened my eyes.

 **You have slept on the soft grass 25% of HP and AP have been recovered**

'This game I swear' I thought before I got up and shook my head. The fields were a bit messed up the nearby trees had some of the bark destroyed from what looks like a blunt force.

I looked to the left and saw Regalia and Aime on the ground panting with Kage above them a devilish grin on his face. I didn't want to know what Kage put them through so I put my head back down and closed my eyes hoping that Kage didn't notice that I was awake.

Unfortunately it seems like I have 2 points in luck for a reason as he was able to notice me if his turned head said anything. He turned his body so it faced me before jogging over to me. Inwardly I panicked a little before feeling an unnatural sense of calm.

A skill has been created through a special act.

 **Through trying to trick your friend into thinking you are sleeping, [Fake Sleep], has been created**

Stay calm Midori, do not let the devil fox know you are awake.

"Midori, you suck at acting so get up before I decide to power strike you," The devil fox said. I couldn't see exactly what his expression was but he sounded quite serious.

"Alright, fine be that way I will count to ten and if you don't get up by then the power strike goes to your balls. Trust me when I say this my **[Power Strike]** is level 18 so that is a 32% chance of a critical strike with a 900% increase to my damage. If it crits you will take another 200% on top of that. So make the wiser decision here Midori and wake up."

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

 **[Detect Killer Intent] Has increased by 1!**

Fuck off stupid pings! "10" I twitched a little feeling very scared.

"9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. ze-"

"Okay! Okay! I am up!" I said all the while using my hands to cover my balls. I removed my hands and looked at Kage sheepishly before I said.

"Okay so what do you need?"

"I am utterly useless without a weapon and since we are on 'Remnant' it will be dangerous to go out barehanded especially into the woods. Aime won't be as effective due to the loss of her arrows but she still has a pair of knives. You and Regalia have swords so we will count on you the most." I saw Kage point at a tree. "I want you to hit that tree as hard as you can, that should be able to get you **[Power Strike]**. Then I want you to use power strike again and again until it reaches at least level 15. Understand?"

I nodded quietly. Kage knew something we don't it has always been that way and slightly unsettling. However for once he sounded deadly serious, there was no humor, nor was there a mocking tone to his words. I sighed and went to a nearby tree this was going to be such a pain in the ass.

' **Observe** ' I thought as the tree's stats appeared in front of me.

 **Name: Forever Fall Tree**

 **Age: 8**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Gender: N/A**

 **Level: 8 EXP: 27/365**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **AP: N/A**

 **SP: N/A**

 **STR: 0**

 **AGI: 0**

 **CON: 40**

 **INT: N/A**

 **WIS: N/A**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Description: A tree, and yes trees and all living organisms have stats like humans. Also can be 'tapped' for some red syrup(?)**

I stared at the tree a little while longer my expression I took my fist and clenched my teeth punching hard. My fist made a cracking sound as I recoiled back nursing my injured hand.

A skill has been created through a special act

 **Through experiencing physical pain, [Physical Endurance], has been created.**

 **A skill has been created through a special act**

 **By putting more force into a strike than normal, [Power Strike], has been created**

Wait a second, it said putting more force into a strike than normal. Does that mean I can create another skill by actually punching as hard as I can? Preparing my fist for another punch I breathed as I steadily put my all into a single punch. My fist went flying as it broke the bark on the tree and I saw my HP lower slightly on my UI.

 **A skill has been created through a special act**

 **By putting as much force as possible into a strike, [Full Power Strike], has been created**

Removing my fist I tried to ignore the pain. One day, one day I will make that stupid troll pay for putting me through this kind of thing. Well, the pain wasn't that bad due to [Gamer's Body] and [Gamer's Mind] dulling the pain and the injury. Normally my knuckles would be skinned and bleeding from striking a tree that hard but right now it was only slightly red with a dull pain.

This is going to be a long and hard road but just thinking about all the cool things I can do with this gamer ability. 'Sorry Mr. Right Hook I guess you will be working a little harder today' I thought as a swung at the tree again and again and again.

By the time it was done it was already around noon. It seems like when we were transported here it was about morning. My fist was bleeding and my HP might as well be half of what it should be. My right arm was completely numb halfway through so I switched to my left.

Since the skill was already created I spammed [Power Strike] and [Full Power Strike] again and again until my stamina was completely drained. Thankfully it regenerates by the second so it only took about 2 minutes for me to fully catch my breath.

I didn't even bother checking the skills after I got them. I probably should so I know what I am dealing with here. 'Skills' I thought as a list appeared in front of me.

 **Skills**

 **[Gamer's Mind]**

 **[Gamer's Body]**

 **[Detect Killing Intent]**

 **[Fake Sleep]**

 **[Observe]**

 **[Physical Endurance]**

 **[Power Strike]**

 **[Full Power Strike]**

After in reading the list I pressed **[Power Strike]** as a window appeared in front of me. I paid it no mind as I pressed **[Physical Endurance]** and **[Full Power Strike]**.

 **[Power Strike] - Active - Lvl 14/100 EXP: 27.5% SP cost: 17**

 **Description: Throw a stronger than normal attack. 28% extra critical rate and 700% increased damage.**

 **[Full Power Strike] - Active - Lvl 3/100 EXP: 18.72% SP cost: 31**

 **Description: Punch will all of your might! 300% increased melee damage**

 **[Physical Endurance] - Passive - 6/100 EXP: 16.52%**

 **Description: Reduces physical damage taken by 9%**

The formula for the skills seems to scale greatly. Does this mean that enemies will have a lot of defense to the point where only a max [Full Power Strike] can dent? Or will they also have something that will reduce damage greatly? I was scared, something like this just doesn't happen. An overpowered skill like this shouldn't exist. This means there is something where a [Full Powered Strike] will do barely anything.

 **Using your brain to assess the situation you gained 1 point in WIS!**

The hell? The heck was that? What was I thinking again? Oh right. The question was however, when WILL [Full Power Strike] become ineffective? Maybe with people in the 30-40 range? Perhaps the 10-20 range? I don't know and it scares me. I turned to look at Kage who was throwing **[Power Strike]** at a tree left and right. I turned to my right away from Kage to find Regalia and Aime practicing on their own trees.

I looked at the sky. The sun was right in the middle of the sky so it should be about noon. I looked at the tree before using observe.

 **Name: Forever Fall Tree**

 **Age: 8**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Gender: N/A**

 **Level: 8 EXP: 27/365**

 **HP: 278/800**

 **AP: N/A**

 **SP: N/A**

 **STR: 0**

 **AGI: 0**

 **CON: 40**

 **INT: N/A**

 **WIS: N/A**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Description: A tree, and yes trees and all living organisms have stats like humans. Also can be 'tapped' for some red syrup(?). On the verge of falling over due to abuse by a [Midori Kusa]**

This system is like trying to make me angry or something. I heard the grass shift softly behind me and turned around. I saw Kage there looking giddy for something.

"Did you get at least get to 15 in power strike yet?" Kage asked me a strange look in his eyes.

"No, sorry man I only got it to 14" I said feeling a bit ashamed, I spent a bit of time on **[Full Power Strike]** rather than **[Power Strike]**.

"Eh close enough after we get out of this forest it should get to 15 anyways." A after we get out? Does this mean we are going to fight something?

"Anyways we are heading out now, if you look into your settings there should be a map somewhere, we are going to head south and out of this forest into a city called 'Vale' so get ready." Leave it to Kage to be informative, the bastard always seems to know what is going on. Kage might as well be an information broker.

"Okay Kage tell us what is living in these forests that require us to grind our asses on these skills?" Aime said sounding not at all tired despite all the work they did due to **[Gamer's Body]**.

"Simple, this forest has deadly monsters that can rip a human to shreds in an instant if they are not 'trained'." Kage replied giving us a foxy smile. "Basically we would have a better chance at living if we had some abilities to help out. Since I also know where we are I could easily get us to civilization." Leave it to Kage to be able to pull shit like this off, knowing him this is most likely the world of one of the anime he has watched.

"I have a question, what do we do when we get to civilization?" I asked already knowing the answer but I will most likely get a better one from Kage. Not to mention Aime looks clueless and Regalia looks… Like he is in a poker game.

"You see the three question marks with a 500 next to it? That is most likely the currency of the place we are in right now. With a little bit of math I can translate it to US Dollars when I look at some prices." 'Kage is going into his little lecture mode again.' I thought.

"First off I am going to need some bullets to actually USE my gun and Aime is going to need some arrows, or she could learn to make her own. Regalia and you are going to brush up some skills on the sword and for Regalia chances are you will need a teacher to help you with the 'magic' of this world." Kage was deliberately leaving which world this was out. But then again we wouldn't have known anyways since I am very sure 'Beacon' is a keyword and we should know it.

This is one of the times I regret not being an otaku like Kage. At first glance Kage could easily be considered a Gary Stu but he is extremely selfish for his own desires and by desires I mean wasting time in the most trollish trying to get through life like a worthless doll whose only purpose is to be there. I smiled, at least here I have seen more real smiles in one day than I have ever seen in an entire year. This world is a world where Kage belongs, I don't know what makes this world different but I have a feeling we are about to find out soon.

We headed out into the woods of 'Forever Falls' so far there hasn't been anything interesting despite hiking for 5 minutes. Although Regalia and Kage were swiping their hands in air occasionally as if dismissing something. Quietly I used observe on them.

 **Name: Kage Sutoka**

 **Age: 13**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 0 EXP 0/10**

 **HP: 80/80 Regen: .8 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 40/40 Regen: .4 per second**

 **STR: 5**

 **AGI: 12**

 **CON: 8**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Kuro is the childhood friend of Midori and the Vasilisa twins.**

Wait a second, from what I noticed the stats we began with started off with about 55 points in total but Kage's equal to 57 did all this walking seriously trained him enough for him to get some points open CON? If so then the same thing must have happened with Regalia.

 **Name: Regalia Vasilissa**

 **Age: 13**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 0 EXP: 0/10**

 **HP: 90/90 Regen: .9 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 45/45 Regen: .45 per second**

 **STR: 5**

 **AGI: 8**

 **CON: 9**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Regalia is close friends with Kage and Midori along with his fraternal twin sister Aime Vasilisa.**

Okay so Regalia had a total of 57 stat points. But I trained moderately hard as well shouldn't I have had more? Or is it because the lower your stats are the easier they are to train? That was extremely logical after all.

 **Through figuring out how the stat system works you gained 1 INT!**

I stared at the panel that appeared in front of me dumbfounded. 'Well I guess that is how it works then, if so then it would be best to refrain from using stat points as much as possible'

 **Through planning out how to use stat points you gained 1 WIS!**

Fuck this game. The pings are really annoying.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Oi. Kage are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Aime asked mildly irritated from walking for so long.

"Yes I am sure, can tell which way is the right way so just trust me," Kage said his eyes were glued onto the minimap on his HUD looking at the black pointy dot that represented him, while the pointy purple, green and red dots represented Regalia, Midori and Aime respectively.

The only one actually looking at a minimap was Kage right now due to the fact that he has already watched RWBY and has knowledge of Vale. His friends however never seen it therefore their map is empty save for the places they have been to before.

Right now Kage was inwardly smirking as he looked at the icon that was marked as a skull on his map. Everyone is level 0 right now so getting them to level 1 would be beneficial. Actually, reaching level 3-5 before going into Vale would be a good idea. Since they don't know what is on his map nor can they see it he can lead them around twists and turns to into as many Grimm as possible.

Naturally he will make sure they are of reasonable level. According to his HUD the tutorial ends when they reach level 5 in which they will unlock perk points. Until then however the game will not allow Kage and his friends to start story mode. Story mode gives a VERY large amount of EXP and Lien. After a few more minutes of walking they encountered their first enemy.

 **Name: Young Beowolf**

 **Age: 1**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Gender: N/A**

 **Level: 3 EXP: 29/400**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **STR: 8**

 **AGI: 17**

 **CON: 15**

 **INT: 0**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Description a beowolf that has not matured yet. Most armed adults can take down this Grimm.**

 **Kill EXP: 5+50% per level under.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" yelled Aime jumping back a few feet. Kage as calm as ever said.

"A young beowolf Grimm, it is fairly weak so if we attack it together we could take it out without any problems. Especially when you guys have **[Power Strike]** at about level 15. Now then." Kage turned towards his friends. "Midori with your dual blades you can parry the beowolf's attack and keep it in place, after that everyone else will surround and collapse. This is basic and cannot be screwed up." Everyone nodded and watched as Kage went closer to the beowolf.

"OI JACKASS!" Everyone in Kage's party face planted on the ground as the beowolf turned to look at him. "YO MAMA SO STUPID SHE FORGOT THAT SHE AIN'T HUMAN AND GOT HERSELF KILLED!"

The beowolf roared angrily as it charged at Kage with unholy fury. Midori wasted no time as he brought out his dual blades and used them to block the beowolf's attack. Everyone quickly surrounded the beowolf before unleashing their attack.

" **[Power Strike]**!" Everyone yelled as their skills activated causing damage to the beowolf

 **-77**

 **-28**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **-131**

 **Young Beowolf**

 **14/250**

The strikes all hit in a single second and Midori seeing his chance removed one of his swords that were guarding and used and to stab the Beowolf in the stomach.

 **-16**

The Beowolf vanished due to Midori's attack. The Beowolf didn't drop any loot but everyone got 13 exp off of that due to the amount of levels they were under. 3*50%=150% extra on top of the 5 that they got from killing it.

'It seems like there is no reduction to EXP when in a party, interesting' Kage thought staring at the spot where the Beowolf once was. Kage saw that everyone was opening up their status screens before he stopped them.

"Everyone, when we actually get stat points please refrain from using them, the more you train while your stats are lower the more total points you will have." Nobody questioned him since it was perfectly logical, they only gained points when they struggled. Nobody wanted to have 50 of some stat and then have to run 5 marathons or lift up a couple hundred pounds for a few hours just for a single stat point.

"So, what do you think?" Kage asked his party as a smirk plastered itself on his face.

"It… Was interesting to say the least, that thing died pretty fast" Regalia said with Aime and Midori nodding.

"Do not get your hopes up that much, that thing was stupidly weak. Anyways I would like to get a few more of these things dead so we have some more levels. Although considering that only gave us about 13 EXP we would have to kill at least 10 to level up to 2. And about 40 to get to 3."

"No way in hell am I going to kill over 50 of those things just for level 3 man!" Aime yelled her hands crossing into an X.

"We don't have to, we will be out of the forest before we have a chance to get at level 3. Although being level 2 will help somewhat if we get to civilization. Besides killing another 10 of these should give some decent experience as well as faster leveling on skills."

"When we get to the city we should be able to get some quests right Kage?" Midori asked looking at the quest log on his HUD.

"Yeah, we should be able to, the quests should give a decent amount of experience. Also I would recommend turning behind you." Kage replied while pointing behind them. Everyone turned around to see a Beowolf charging at them.

 **Name: Beowolf**

 **Age: 13**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Gender: N/A**

 **Level: 8 EXP: 728/2900**

 **HP: 540/540**

 **STR: 13**

 **AGI: 27**

 **CON: 19**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 2**

 **Description: A creature of Grimm called beowolves**

 **Kill EXP: 25+50% per level under.**

"Uhh guys. I think we fucked up." Midori said sweating slightly as he slowly backed off with Aime and Regalia. Kage rolled his eyes before yelling.

"Come on! Beowolves are not known for their strength or their endurance but rather their agility! Midori, you could easily block the beowolf with your swords anytime! Besides, you forget that they have the intelligence of a baby!" Midori sweatdropped before he face palmed himself.

Everyone brought out their weapons (or in Kage's case his fists) ready for battle. The Beowulf charged at the group. Midori rushed forward when the Beowulf tried to bite them he used one of his swords to block the bite and another to block a claw.

Meanwhile Aime went behind the beowolf using **[Power Strike]** on the legs.

 **-77**

 **-67**

 **-87**

 **Beowolf**

 **309/540**

The beowolf released Midori's swords as it got down on one knee. Regalia rushed to the beowolf's side before raising his sword in a stab motion. Using **[Power Strike]** he stabbed the sword into the beowolf's ribs and lungs inflicting critical damage.

 **Critical Strike!**

 **-232**

 **Beowolf**

 **77/540**

When the beowolf tried to strike at Regalia Kage dashed in before throwing a punch enhanced with **[Power Strike]** to the area that Regalia has stabbed also causing critical damage.

 **Critical Strike!**

 **-56**

 **Beowolf**

 **21/540**

It was a good thing it didn't have much armor either so the attacks were extremely lethal. Midori finally recovered enough SP from him blocking before he rushed in and put his swords in an X shape on the beowolf's neck before performing an execution style attack.

 **Critical Strike!**

 **-60**

The beowolf turned into black mist as it decomposed. Kage looked around to see if it dropped anything only to be disappointed. But they were still at the tutorial stage so of course the monsters wouldn't drop anything! After the fight most of the group has less than 10 SP left but since they leveled up it was completely restored.

 **Panel appeared in front of Kage.**

 **Congratulations on completing the tutorial!**

 **New area 'Vale' is now unlocked.**

 **Easy Mode is now disabled and changed to Hard Mode!**

 **In hard mode bounds EXP from higher level monsters will be decreased to 10% for every level below the monster you are. Now EXP will be divided evenly among your party members as well as Lien and loot. Loot will automatically transfer to the inventory of your party members in a round robin style. The party tab also has the option of item class priorities now. Drop rate of rare items increased by 20%. Grimm physical abilities will no longer be hindered due to Easy Mode.**

Kage's eyes widened at that. 'So that was why the beowolf died so easily, it's reflexes and everything else was hindered so that we could actually match it!'

 **Since Hard Mode is activated [Gamer's Mind] will no longer block pain as effectively as before 75% reduced effectiveness.**

Kage closed the window and sighed before he turned to his friends. "Okay so basically the tutorial is done easy mode is now changed to hard mode now."

"What do you mean easy mode is turned off!" Aime said looking quite shocked.

"Basically in easy mode the physical abilities of the Grimm we just killed were lowered considerably. Which means that beowolf we just killed was supposed to be much, much faster." At this Midori went a little pale, he had barely blocked the beowolf's bite and claw attack. And here Kage is telling him that it was supposed to be faster!

"You have got to be kidding me here Kage…" Midori said still a little pale. Kage shook his head before putting a rare uneasy grin on his face.

"No I am not, we'll just look on the bright side, we can get better at fighting with hard mode on. Considering all we did in the fight was have you block and we spam **[Power Strike]** on the bastard. With this we are going to need better strategy in battle from now on."

"I fucking hate this game, I blame you for this you damn fox." Aime said her hands rubbing her temple.

* * *

 **It was pretty late when I finished this but anyways make sure to review it really does help me out. Anyways this is my first time doing a gamer fic so I am having slight amounts of trouble. Also for those that are curious the formula for exp is as follows.** **e^1=100** **e^n=e^n-1+((100*n)-100). I am also thinking of Kage being the troll he is find out a way to 'unlock' the gamer ability in Jaune, it would be amusing to see how he turns out becoming the gamer a few years before the series. Although I am planning on scrapping that. Oh right there is also a poll on my profile, make sure to vote on which you want. It is going to last for a week or two. I plan on taking it down by 3/9/16**


	4. Chapter 3: Measurments

_He has always been alone. They call him an old man in a child's body and in a way they were correct. He was raised, but not in the right way. Parents' words were law. Too bad that teaching only works on children who were not wiser beyond their years. He was once like a lot of children, he respected and latched onto their parents whenever possible._

 _That changed all in one year. Not in a traumatic way mind you but his relationship with his parents distanced. It got to the point where his parents don't know even know the surface of his personality. As a child he was often bullied and ridiculed by other children for one simple reason. He didn't know how to speak or read English._

 _His parents were immigrants from Asia. They barely know the language, his mother couldn't understand anything English. His father was a college dropout because he couldn't communicate with his peers. He didn't know English, he couldn't understand what the teachers were talking about in school._

 _In the end he made it through, alone. The teachers gave him the sword, and he sharpened it. Alone. He learned everything he knows from watching and observing. He was the one kid in school with no friends, he might as well have grown up alone. He barely sees his parents due to school. But when he does it is never pretty._

 _They always say to keep your promises yet they never follow through, it was always excuse after excuse. Ordinary children would have accepted it, but he was far from ordinary. His time 'alone' made him wiser than any other child his age. Because of this other children think he is too 'boring' and 'uncool' to hang out with._

 _He doesn't mind, he found those his age too stupid for him to ever have fun with. But then again, they were 9 years old. The gap lengthened when he first got a taste of video games. His first game was the game boy advance he became addicted quickly._

 _He found toys too boring and break easily, he found them idiotic and of poor quality. Games however, were usually none of the sort. He became secluded in his room spending all of his free time with games and allowing his natural talent in learning to carry him through elementary school._

 _Indeed, he was too wise, he learned too quickly and was hailed a prodigy despite not ever trying. He didn't care about the jealous looks his classmates send him, all he cared about was himself and his games._

 _Middle school came and everything got much harder for him. His grades dropped but he didn't care, all he cared about was his own entertainment. He was selfish, his selfishness might as well put Mammon to shame. His parents took note that their 'golden' child was becoming silver. He was no longer an elite, but above average. He may have not cared but his parents did._

 _They called him a disappointment and hired tutors to help him. Unfortunately for them the tutors they hired were incompetent at teaching. He knew that so he paid them no mind and went along to do his own thing. They tried to get him to read extra to get 'better' at a subject. When the thing they try to have him learn was not required._

 _Tests do not test what the teacher has never taught you. They were trying to help him, but in reality hindering his education. He paid them no mind he ignored everything they tried to teach him. All of which he already knew and was either wrong or worthless when applied to real life._

 _He only cared about skills that will carry him through his life, not near worthless trivia that will never help him. He hates things that are worthless, he hates people that waste his time on something that will not be used in the future._

 _He hates his parents. They tried to get closer to him but they ended up making the distance lengthen. They wanted him to make friends, with their friends. Which were in their 40s-60s with children or grandchildren he found to be annoying._

 _They dragged him along bringing in the 'you are the son and I am the parent' card as well as the stick card. It was troublesome, it was worthless and it was annoying. He properly learned how to utilize the Internet during his time in 5th grade. He saw the atrocities humans do and will continue to do._

 _He saw the stupidity of people, he saw those who lost everything and live on the street. The worst part about it? He couldn't bring himself to care about those people. He tried to see if he feels anything, pity, or even sadness for those people._

 _But in the end all he felt was cold indifference. Apathetic was what his core was, apathetic was what made him himself. He felt bored with everything, the only thing that seems to help him was games. So naturally he went even deeper into games. He played for hours on end all the while keeping his above average status in school._

 _His parents didn't like above average, they thought they could bribe him to try harder in school. It would've worked on normal children, but he wasn't normal. He felt no remorse as he milked all he could out of his parents. He broke their arguments with logical reasoning and gained a lot of things._

 _He gave them a taste of their own medicine and didn't keep his promises. That was what his parents thought, but in reality he never promised anything. It was always the 'I will consider it' or 'maybe.' In the end he didn't break any promises, because there weren't any to break in the first place._

 _His parents were ignorant, they thought he was just an average sixth grader. They were susceptible to manipulation. Even his father who took psychology in high school could not figure out if he was telling a truth or a lie due to the apathetic face he developed overtime. Which could also be called a poker face._

 _His poker face was nearly perfect, barely anyone could get a read on his emotions and if they could it was always bored as hell. He could barely be considered their son anymore. They might as well have been strangers. His parents thought of him as his son, but he thought of them as servants._

 _He didn't outright say that they were his servants but rather discreetly through actions they couldn't read. They try to pull guilt cards on him. Too bad monsters don't feel guilt, yes he considered himself a monster. His parents were Christian and very religious, while he was atheist and his beliefs never align with his parents. They try to shove Christianity down his throat which made him lose even more respect for them._

 _He played along and because of that he found his best friends. Midori Kusa, Regalia and Aime Vasilissa. They took him out from the darkness he had thrown himself in. For years his life was devoid of many emotions but with them he felt it all. He felt happy, joy angry and sad at time when he was with them. They too had Christian parents but were atheist._

 _They went to the same school and church as him although at school they never talked due to not having a reason to. At first all he wanted from them was possibly some entertainment and to manipulate them to his goal in life. Time spent with them caused him to change, he found that he cared for them as people, as friends. He was finally happy, he doesn't care if he died the next day he was happy he found someone he genuinely cares about. But in the end there is always a problem._

 _Their parents were restraining them. Their parents were limiting their full potential by forcing their beliefs on their children instead of letting them develop their own. They may argue a lot but they will always have these things in common, they hate their parents with a passion. It is not through abuse or anything like that it is rather them trying to control and manipulate them in their image._

 _It is as if the parents thought their children, were ways to restart their life a new. They want their child to become something they never were. His parents wanted him to be rich, smart and perfect. Regalia and Aime's wanted them to be Christian, sociable, and extremely popular. Midori only had his dad but his dad wanted him to be a lady killer, athletic, and smart._

 _Now though, they were in the world of RWBY with the gamer ability. They can now have the life they have never had. A life where they will be able to become anything they could ever want, there were no one restraining them anymore. Despite the danger this world presents, they were happy and never want to leave._

 _He will ensure that they will stay here, this was their happiness. Here they had everything they wanted, they had no friends back 'home'. Remnant was now their home, the anime world was their home. Like any world there are threats, Grimm and Cinder were threats. Salem is a threat as well._

 _They will have to grow strong, stronger than anyone to survive and preserve their happiness. The gamer ability will help that, and he has plans on how to become stronger and quickly. He will just have to get his hands a little dirty in order for it to work. Because... **'since the moment you were born, I have been by your side'**_

 ** _A skill has been created through a special act._**

 ** _Through understanding ?, [?] has been created._**

 ** _Since the moment you were born, I have been by your side_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

* * *

"I would like some eggnogs bartender ASAP," a random man said sitting down on the stool.

"On it, OI! Midori get me the ingredients!" A boy with black hair and squinted eyes turned back to the person sitting on the stool. "Please wait just a second, your order will be right up," the boy turned around again to face a green haired boy with a bag in his hands. Taking the bag from him the black haired boy started to make some cocktails. "Thank you Midori, I am also going to need some punch cups."

"Yeah yeah I am on it Kage." The green haired boy said before walking to where the glasses were. Music was booming in The Club as the DJ continued to spin his music. People both male and female were on the dance floor with most of them being drunk. This was most likely due to Kage bringing some of his cocktail knowledge from Earth to Remnant. He didn't know much but he knew enough to be able to make some mean cocktails. Combine that with Regalia and his habit of searching up random information that was admittedly interesting to read.

The moment he gave the boss of the club aka Junior the guy almost got completely drunk from one shot. The moment him and his friends got into Vale Kage immediately went to a bookstore and bought a book for making cocktails. At the club he created some new combinations based on what was in the book and his knowledge on earth. Due to dust some most of the cocktails here has some dust in them.

So a large amount of the cocktails from Earth never existed in Remnant. He infused a bit of ice dust with some mint ice cream and alcohol to make one very nice tasting beverage loved by teens that are not so legally in the club. It has only been some days but he already has a bit of a reputation from regulars from the club.

As of this moment Regalia was running in between tables and booths delivering cocktails made by Kage at a rapid pace. The funny thing is was that Regalia was a trap and he was in a dress with a little makeup. He was getting many cat calls from both men and women alike. Midori was the one that was giving him the ingredients to make cocktails and Aime was cleaning the glass.

Aime was too hot headed to EVER become anything like a waitress or some sort of customer service. Right now Junior is talking to a pair of girls that were asking for work at the club as bodyguards of some sort. The name of the girls were Melanie and Militia Malachite. 'They look about the same as they did during the Yellow Trailer perhaps a few years younger,' Kage thought overhearing their conversation due to his hidden Faunus ears.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Make more cocktails for customers!**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Make 3 orders of eggnogs**

 **-Make 4 orders of bloodhound**

 **-Make 5 orders of snakebite**

 **-Make 2 orders of black velvet**

 **Rewards - 10 EXP per drink made. 50 Lien per drink made**

 **Failure/Decline - decreased reputation with customer and Junior**

 **[Y/N]**

Kage immediately pressed yes and began preparing a list of ingredients for Midori to get. By the time he got back he heard some glass breaking near where the tables are. He turned his head to see Regalia's hand in a customer's grip obviously drunk.

'Perhaps that dress worked too well, traps are too OP for this bar,' Kage thought a bead of sweat dripping from his brow. He saw Junior heading over to the scene with Melanie and Militia. Knowing that the three can handle themselves just fine he let themselves be. However just in case he used observe on the five.

 **Name: Regalia Vasilissa**

 **Age: 13 Title: Trap Waiter**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 4 EXP: 525/700**

 **HP: 279/280 Regen: 2.8 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 65/65 Regen: .65 per second**

 **STR: 6**

 **AGI: 9**

 **CON: 13**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Points: 15**

 **Name: Hei Junior Xiong**

 **Age: 26 Title: Club Owner**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 19 EXP: 7280/17200**

 **HP: 1140/1140 Regen: 11.4 per hour**

 **AP: 935/935 Regen 30.39 per minute**

 **SP: 120/120 Regen 1.2 per second**

 **STR: 48**

 **AGI: 21**

 **CON: 24**

 **INT: 46**

 **WIS: 13**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Name: Militia Malachite**

 **Age: 16 Title: Twin Sister**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Level: 15 EXP: 1650/10600**

 **HP: 940/940 Regen: 9.4 per hour**

 **AP: 480/480 Regen: 12 per minute**

 **SP: 120/120 Regen: 1.2 per second**

 **STR: 26**

 **AGI: 44**

 **CON: 24**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Points: 0**

 **Name: Melanie Malachite**

 **Age: 16 Title: Twin Sister**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Level: 15 EXP: 1080/10600**

 **HP: 1060/1060 Regen: 10.6 per hour**

 **AP: 545/545 Regen: 16.75 per minute**

 **SP: 155/155 Regen: 1.55 per second**

 **STR: 41**

 **AGI: 27**

 **CON: 31**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Name: Someone who doesn't matter**

 **Age: 19 Title: Drunktard**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Temp)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 5 EXP: 10/1100**

 **HP: 330/330**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 40/40**

 **STR: 10**

 **AGI: 9**

 **CON: 8**

 **INT: 6 (Intoxicated)**

 **WIS: 3 (Intoxicated)**

 **LUK: 4**

 **Points: 0**

Based on their stats Regalia should be fine with Junior, Melanie and Militia there. Kage went back to preparing the cocktails for the quest, extra EXP is always good after all. There was a loud argument going on with the guy who doesn't matter and Kage ignored it.

It wasn't until his name was called that he decided to actually pay attention. "Oi shadow boy get your ass over here!" Junior yelled over the music as Kage walked out of the booth and calmly jogged over to him.

The drunk teen looked at him sneering "Who the hell is this guy? Is he this bitch's man?" Regalia looked plain out insulted and Kage lost his ever annoying fox smile. Kage's mouth was plastered onto a thin line before he lashed out and struck the teen in the liver with a **[Power Strike].**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **-153**

 **177/330**

With that anti climactic battle the teen collapsed onto the ground coughing up a bit of blood mixed with vomit. Kage didn't let up before he sent a karate chop to the back of the teen's neck knocking him out. Kage looked at Junior only for him to nod approvingly before pulling him over to the booth to talk to him about something. The twins looked at each other before looking at the teen that was passed out before giggling.

"We have totally got to ask Junior who that kid with the hair is," said Melanie looking at Kage who has been handed some shades and a hat by Junior. By cool hair she meant the fact that his hair was swept to the side so that the bangs were covering his left eye. **(Mabinogi huge shaggy hair style)**

"Agreed," Militia said before turning to Regalia, still in the waitress outfit, "And who are you? Little girl?"

Regalia's eyebrow twitched a little at being referred to as a girl, even though he looked like one. "My name is Regalia, anyways I have to go, I have more orders to deliver" with that Regalia hurriedly ran to the booth where Kage left his cocktails with the table number under the cup.

Militia stared at the retreating Regalia before she put her hands on her chin. "That girl has one nice ass there"

"Ditto"

 **Kage's P.O.V.**

I was called over to Junior for something. I had an idea about what it was about it is still a pain. I walked out of the bar and to where Junior was.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Help Junior with a nameless punk because he is too lazy**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Knock the teen unconscious**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards - 50 EXP per objective completed. Quests unlocked. Junior will supply you with bullets for the quests. Increased reputation with Junior, Melanie and Militia.**

 **Failure/Decline - Decreased reputation with Junior, Melanie and Militia**

 **[YES/NO]**

I immediately accepted the quest. At least now I can get some bullets on these heists. And not to mention heists should give a lot of EXP and Lien. I really didn't care about killing people, unless they had nothing to do and were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Not to mention it is going to be fun as hell.

I pulled up my stats.

 **Name: Kage**

 **Age: 13 Title: Rising Star Bartender**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 4 EXP: 500/700**

 **HP:270/270 Regen: 2.7 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 45/45 Regen: .45 per second**

 **STR: 7**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CON: 12**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 7**

 **Points: 15**

 **?: 0**

 **Lien: 1600**

 **Status: Fox Faunus - Gains 1 AGI, 1 CON and 1 WIS per level**

Meh I should be fine, I DO have a Lvl 16 power strike and I am fast enough to power strike him multiple times within 5 seconds, which should be enough to get the guy to less than 100 HP. Besides, I critical hits are strikes on vital points on the body, the critical rate that one would get such as 10% or 20% would mean a chance to get a critical, instinctively as in completely guessing without having seeing the guy or in a berserker state.

Theoretically getting a critical strike might as well be 100% on those without armor as long as I strike a vital point.

"Who the hell is this guy? Is he this bitch's man?" I froze when I heard the words come out of the guy's mouth. My grin and I imaged myself and Regalia actually being a thing. Internally I bashed my head against an imaginary wall trying to rid myself of that image.

I gripped my hand into a fist before using a **[Power Strike]** on his liver with the only thing on my mind being heists.

 **Critical Strike!**

 **-153**

 **177/330**

The older teen crumbled to the ground vomiting and spitting out a goblet of blood onto the dance floor. It was pretty nice that no one really looked twice considering drunks hitting and assaulting females in the bar and then getting beat up and kicked out was more common than one though. Even more common now that I was here making cocktails.

The whole bar got the satisfaction of me a 13 year old standing at 5'3 one-shotting someone an entire head taller than me. I swear these guaranteed critical strikes are op as hell! I knew some of the more blood thirsty people in the bar wanted the guy to get up and start fighting.

I didn't let him get up due to the fact that one, I like to end things as quickly and efficiently as possible. Two I would rather not get any of his blood and vomit on my outfit and three I want to unlock quests given by Junior.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Objectives:**

 **-knock the seen unconscious✔️**

 **-not get your suit dirty✔️**

 **-knock out in under one minute✔️**

 **-defeat teen with a concoction✖️**

 **Rewards: 50x3 EXP. Increased reputation towards Junior, Melanie and Militia**

 **Name: Kage**

 **Age: 13 Title: Rising Star Bartender**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 4 EXP: 650/700**

 **HP:270/270 Regen: 2.7 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 35/45 Regen: .45 per second**

 **STR: 7**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CON: 12**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 7**

 **Points: 15**

 **?: 0**

 **Lien: 1600**

 **Status: Fox Faunus - Gains 1 AGI, 1 CON and 1 WIS per level**

Perhaps I should have shoved a mixture of wine and mustard with some other things into his mouth to knock him out. If I did I would have leveled up and maybe figure out what the ? on my status means. Mentally sighing I looked at Junior as if expecting something to happen. Junior nodded at me before he had me follow him to where the bar is. He didn't say anything before pulling out a measuring tape.

"I will ask you this question Shadow, how would you like to do some jobs for me. I am a bit low on men right now and perhaps you would be good for the job. What do you say?"

 **[YES/NO]**

"Sure why not, making cocktails for 9 hours straight gets a bit boring after a while." I said. It was true, cocktails get boring even though the customer's reactors were hilarious. "On one condition, I get to bring a partner with me on your jobs, preferably one of my friends."

Junior was silent for a few moments before nodding. "It is fine, which one will you bring?"

"I would like to bring my red headed friend Aime, I would also like to know where you can find stores that sell dust arrows," I said my fox like smile always on my face.

Junior looked at me incredulously. Perhaps it was about the arrows thing. "Are you serious? Arrows might as well be extinct in this era. Well, you could find them in stores but they will be of shit quality," good to know, I will have to change plans but first I will need to test something.

"Alright then, she can use a gun however can I get a few test shots?"

"You will be tested on how good your aim is after you accept, but I can make an exception, just do not use too many bullets or it is coming off of your paycheck," Junior said to me holding out a gun.

 **[FN-57]**

 **Durability (90/100)**

 **Attack Damage 4-10**

 **Ammo Type 5.7x28 mm + 15 armor penetration**

 **Ammo (5/20)**

 **Description: WTF?! GGO is here! A gun meant for penetration rather than stopping power.**

He pulled back however when I reached for it. I looked at him questionably and saw him holding up a hat and shades. I took them, put them on and followed him to a room at the back of the club. The room was moderately large and covered in steel plating, inside were some wooden shooting dummies.

"What are you waiting for? Take a shot." Junior said holding the gun out to me. I took the gun into my hand and aimed. A bang rang inside the room, from what I can tell the room is sound proof. The bullet sailed through the air and hit the dummy right in the heart. I fired four more shots that hit at the head, lungs, liver and kidney. The dummy then promptly fell over.

 **A skill has been created through a special act!**

 **Through using a ranged weapon, [Ranged Mastery] has been created!**

 **Through using a gun, [Gun Mastery] has been created!**

 **Through using a one handed pistol [Pistol Mastery] has been created!**

Experiment success, I am happy. I turned to Junior smirking. Junior shook his head before saying "I wonder how the hell you can shoot such accurate shots when you never open your eyes…"

I didn't say anything but grinned showing my canines to him. He sighed before bringing out a measuring tape. "I am going to get your measurements, you know the drill so don't move."

A few minutes later he was done and wrote everything down on a notebook. He turned to me again and gave me some magazines filled with 5.7x28mm rounds.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Get Aime's measurements!**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Aime's measurements**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards: Aime's suit**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Kage walked out from the back of the club before heading towards where the kitchen should be. When he got there he saw Aime furiously scrubbing some glass her expression showed that she was pissed. 'Perhaps wearing the equivalent of a peasant servant and cleaning glass cups for 9 hours has got to her.' Kage thought his grin still on his face.

He didn't waste any time and tapped her shoulder. Aime turned around looking at him. Her red orbs glared at his closed ones. He had a smirk on his face and Aime had a frown on her face. "I will put this very blunty, give me your measurements,"

The answer he got was a fist to the face that sent him into a wall that ended up cracking from the impact. 'I was too excited for jobs that I didn't think this through' Kage thought slightly panicked before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **I am going on hiatus for BnS. That game is way too addicting so yeah. Anyways MAKE SURE TO DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THIS IS VERY VERY IMMPORTANT. Anyways so yeah make sure to review it helps a lot.**


	5. Chapter 4: Update!

"I said I was sorry Aime!" Kage whined as he nursed his bruised cheek with one of his of his hands, his other hand had a white instrument case. It looked pretty weird considering he was wearing a pair of red shades, a fedora and a black suit that had two gun holsters inside of it and a knife holder inside his pants.

The girl in question had her arms crossed and was glaring at Kage behind her own pair of shades. Aime had a gun but she also had two knives hidden in her sleeves, a butterfly and a trench knife. Her usual medium length red hair was tied into a bun under the fedora. Junior gave her pants rather than a skirt due to how impractical it is in combat.

They were currently walking towards client that hired them with Kage still asking for some forgiveness. Well, Kage wasn't actually sorry, Kage may be a first rate asshole troll but he wasn't a pervert, Aime just used the argument as an excuse to vent her frustrations on him. Not that he cared, he was too excited to finally get some action!

"You just don't ask a woman her measurements you fucking retard!" Aime yelled and her glare intensified and Kage felt his tail stiffen under his suit before swiping a window that showed his **[Detect Killer Intent]** had leveled up. Normally Aime's glares wouldn't have this effect on him, but due to her having a Lvl 13 **[Project Killing Intent]** his instincts went haywire.

He honestly wondered what would happen if he got his own **[Project Killer Intent]** skill maxed. Would it be like Orochimaru's own killing intent where he made people see their own gruesome deaths? Or would they just die out of shock of what they saw? Either way he wanted to test that out on Cardin sometime in the future, if he ever meets him that is.

It was just a simple body guarding mission from Junior. They had to guard a weapon manufacturing company's seller from rival gangs that would like to steal said weapons. The CEO was actually a good 'friend' of Junior and was willing to supply the duo with weapons for the job. Kage was able to get two FN-57 with 10 magazines filled with 20 FN 5.7x28mm, giving Kage a total of 200 bullets to use. Kage was also able to convince Junior to convince his 'friend' to get him an anti-material sniper rifle to use. He was only able to get himself one magazine worth of ammo which had 6 dust rounds, each meant to take down/blow up vehicles like cars and helicopters. Even without it Kage was confident they he would be able to shoot the driver if they ever end up being chased.

People to him were usually objects to be exploited, people use each other all the time with or without the other's consent. Kage isn't afraid to kill a person or two in the chase, it might even be able to unlock a title or level him up a little bit, although there are objects that are irreplaceable. Aime isn't afraid to kill someone either, as long as she is in danger of dying or if they need to die for a greater cause. Regalia hates anyone who tries to control his life through unreasonable logic or force and is willing to kill to have his freedom. As for Midori… Well he hates anyone that hurts is friends and will kill anyone to protect them. Basically their little group is full of psychopaths, sociopaths and yanderes that want a new life and to live by their own rules.

Kage didn't know who this friend of Junior's was but he/she must be pretty badass to be able to get such awesome weapons. Aime however thought that Junior's friend must be some crazy person that gives Kage a gun. To Aime, Kage wouldn't be so dangerous if he had any weapon that is not ranged, but with a gun most people would be instantly screwed due to his ruthless nature. He will always aim for the heart or head, he never pulls his shot, never.

Their little argument didn't escalate like it normally would when the duo spotted a pure black car.

 **[Dust Powered McLaren F1]**

The duo stared at the car blankly. If they were knowledgeable of cars they would be very impressed but to people who doesn't know a single thing about cars the only thing they thought was cool was the appearance. Although Aime wished it was red and Kage was trying and failing to find a way to work the car. The only thing Kage knew how to work were household equipment and computers. Cars were supremely alien to him, not to mention he wasn't of legal age.

Kage grabbed the handle where the door was and pulled, it didn't open despite Aime rapidly clicking the unlock button on the key that was left on the car by Junior. Kage now had his legs on the door and pulling with all the might that his pathetic 9 STR could muster.

"I hate vehicles, they are so damn confusing, why can't they be anything like bicycles?" Kage complained staring at the door of the car.

"I thought you were the technology nerd here shouldn't you know about this stuff?" Aime replied irritated, not that she could anything either.

"I only know how to use basic household equipment and computes!" Kage replied in a complaining tone, "Besides, I have never touched the wheel in my life, so you will be the one driving."

"No way in hell am I going to drive that thing! I don't know how to drive either!"

Their arguing escalated to the point where Junior barged through the garage that was placed near the Club with a uniformed person next to him.

"Kids, your arguing is very loud, if you don't want to drive then here. His name is Cinderhulk and he will be driving for you," Junior said staring at the duo. Cinderhulk wore the classic uniform that most of the men that works for Junior wears. Black suit, black fedora and red tinted shades with a crude, red cleaver like blade. Not to mention he also carried FN P90 too.

The duo looked at each other before shrugging, " **Sure, why not?"** The two said in sync slightly creeping out their new driver. Junior didn't give a crap and left the garage back to the bar all the while trying to figure out how Kage does his cocktails.

The driver took the keys from Aime and walked to the driver's seat. He grabbed the handle of the car door and lifted it up rather than pull it. Kage stared at the open door then to his before repeating what the Cinderhulk did. His face was in a slight frown at the information before him. Kage couldn't help the phrase 'UH OH RETARD ALERT!' Started to sound in his head constantly.

 **Due to an act of stupidity**

 **-1 INT (Temp)**

 **-1WIS (Temp)**

 **Gained Title**

 **Uh Oh Retard Alert**

 **-3 WIS**

 **-2 INT**

 **+5 STR**

Kage stared at the pop up feeling incredibly stupid at how he didn't that feature of the car at first glance. He then glared at the title and willed it away. Aime didn't care about the pop up and got in the passenger seat. She gets sadistic pleasure on seeing Kage distressed, same with everyone in the world but her brother.

The car began moving as they were being transported to the destination. Kage vaguely remembered the name of the company, it started with an 'N' but he couldn't remember. Even with **[Gamer's Mind]** he couldn't hold back his excitement and it made him not pay attention to Junior's brief. Aime knew but she wouldn't tell him just to make him run in circles and suffer.

Sadism at its best.

The drive was completely silent, Kage and Aime were not really in sight of each other so they didn't end up arguing. Again. Kage got off near a 3 story apartment complex near the docks where the cargo should be. Opening his instrument case he took out his dust powered anti material sniper rifle. Dragging this moderately heavy case around actually increased his STR and CON by a point or two.

Quickly assembling the sniper rifle exactly how he thought it should be he took position on top of the building.

 **Kage's P.O.V.**

 **[Dust Mech Sniper Rifle]**

 **Type: Anti-Material**

 **Damage: 5-10**

 **Effects: +15% Critical Damage, -50% Speed**

 **Effective Range: 5280 FT**

 **Max Range: 7560 FT**

 **Recommended Stats: 15 AGI, 12 STR**

'Wait a second, what is my accuracy rate on this thing?' I thought as I loaded a dust round.

 **[Dust 12.7x99mm Anti Material Round]**

 **Damage: 150-250**

 **Effects: +150% Damage vs Vehicles, +100% Critical Damage vs Infantry, +15 Armor Pen, Vital Points**

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the effect of the round I just loaded. 'Vital Points?' I thought as a screen popped up in front of me.

 **[Vital Points]**

 **Effects: If the target doesn't have [Aura] and has less armor than armor pen then hits on body will become percent damage if a vital organ is hit. 100% - Heart/Brain. 85% Lungs + 1% Bleed per second. 20% Stomach + 40% Slow +.5% bleed per second. 20% Legs + 80% slow + .5% bleed.**

I whistled at that, it was overpowered but at the same time balanced in a very understandable way. 'If I miss I might end up hitting Cinderhulk or Aime. The stakes are real,' I thought idly.

 **[Status effect: It's Showtime!]**

 **Effects: +10 WIS +10% REP gain with 'N****' Company, Junior and ***/*******

'Some words were censored out, does that mean I have to know the person to have it not be censored?' My thoughts were wandering all over the place. I was waiting for Aime and Cinderhulk to reach the docks where the 'N' company was. While waiting I decided to look through my stats to see if I can do anything to increase them. Stats were very nice but they were not absolute.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kage Sutoka**

 **Age: 13 Title: Rising Star Bartender**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**  
 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 4 EXP: 650/700**

 **HP: 280/280 Regen: 2.8 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 50/50 Regen: .5 per second**

 **STR: 8**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CON: 13**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 7**

 **Points: 15**

 **?: 0**

 **Lien: 1600**

 **Status: 'It's Showtime!' - +10 WIS +10% REP gain with 'N****' Company, Junior and ***/*******

 **Titles**

 **[Rising Star Bartender]: +50% REP increase when making cocktails**

 **[Aspiring Dual Gunner]: +50% EXP increase in 'Gun' skills**

 **[Uh Oh Retard Alert!]: -3 WIS -2 INT +5 STR**

 **[Junior's Recruit]: +10% EXP/Lien when completing quests given by Junior**

 **[The Gamer]: Did you expect this to give you anything?**

My eyes twitched at the last one. The game is developing a personality…

 **Passive Skills**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Level MAX EXP MAX 100% (Toggle)**

 **This unit is not affected by any psychological influences and will always be in a state of calm.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - Level MAX EXP MAX 100%**

 **This unit can recover HP, AP, and SP with food items. Sleeping will recover all of the above and grievous injuries can be healed with special items.**

 **[Ranged Mastery] - Level 2/100 EXP 11.2%**

 **Increase Damage by 2% when using a ranged weapon.**

 **[Gun Mastery] - Level 2/100 EXP 18.7%**

 **Increase critical damage and attack speed by 2% when using a gun.**

 **[Pistol Mastery] - Level 2/100 EXP 9%**

 **Decrease reloading time by 1% of base amount when using a pistol of any kind.**

 **[Lying] - Level 18/100 EXP 69%**

 **Increases chances of target believing lie by 9%**

 **[Poker Face] - Level 38/100 EXP 88%**

 **Has to be at least 38 levels higher to read this unit's emotions.**

 **[Fox-Faunus] - Level MAX EXP 100%**

 **Gains double bonus points when STR, DEX, END or WIS is gained.**

 **[Work Ethic] - Level 29/100 EXP 11%**

 **Increase EXP and Lien gained from jobs by 2.9%**

 **[Physical Endurance] - Level 5/100 EXP 17%**

 **Decreases damage taken by 2.5%**

 **[Detect Killing Intent] - Level 10/100 EXP 16%**

 **Detects killing intent from 10 meters away.**

 **[Poison Resistance] - Level 1/100 EXP 1%**

 **Poison damage reduced by 1%**

 **[Alcohol Knowledge] - Level 75/100 EXP 0%**

 **By reading many books on alcohol this unit is an expert with alcohol.**

 **[Charisma] - Level 5/100 EXP 15%**

 **Is able to command a small team without much difficulty, effectiveness is reduced by 50% to non-Faunus and to non-friends.**

 **['Exotic' Cocktails] - Level 25/100 EXP 0%**

 **Knows a few cocktails from foreign lands.**

 **[Fluffy Tail] - Level MAX EXP 100%**

 **This unit has a very fluffy tail.**

 **[Sweet Tooth] - Level 50/100 EXP 50%**

 **Gains 25% bonuses from sweets.**

 **[Troll] - Level 95/100 EXP 9%**

 **Units that are less than 1.5x this unit's level will be successfully pissed off by this unit. Enraged units gain 50% bonus movement speed, 150% bonus STR, -50% INT, -90% WIS**

 **Active Skills**

 **[Power Strike] - Level 16/100 EXP 27% SP Cost: 8 CD: 9.2 seconds LT: 4.4 seconds**

 **Deal 180% of normal damage with +32% Critical Damage**

 **[Gun Skill: Aimed Shot] - Level 1/100 EXP 15% SP Cost: 2 CD: 5 seconds LT: 4 seconds**

 **A shot that does an extra 25% critical damage**

 **[Gun Skill: Reload] - Level 2/100 EXP 1% SP Cost: 3 CD: 0 LT: 5 seconds**

 **Reloads magazine. Requires magazine.**

 **[Sprint] - Level 17/100 EXP 28% SP Cost: 5 per second**

 **Gains 85% bonus movement speed.**

 **[Cocktail Making] - Level 27/100 EXP 78% SP Cost: 2 LT: 5**

 **Makes cocktails, requires materials**

 **[Tracking] - Level 7/100 EXP 19% SP Cost: .5 per second CD: 0 LT: 2**

 **Can track anything as long as they are not more than 70 FT away**

 **[Bake Sweets] - Level 6/100 EXP 21% SP Cost: 7 CD: 0 LT: N/A**

 **Quality of sweets increased by 6%**

I stared at power strike for a second before sighing. I knew that the skill was too overpowered for its own good. I mean like seriously it increases your damage by 50% per level along with critical chance making it increase your damage by a grand total of 5000% at max which was 50 times the normal amount.

It seems like there is no crit chance anymore as well. Same with dodge rate, I am going to have to check out what changed later.

 **[Initiating Final Update]**

Wait… What?

 **[Initiating Final Update in 5]**

 **[4]**

 **[3]**

 **[2]**

 **[1]**

The last thing I knew the world turned gray, everything froze in place but me and Aime. If that is true then that means that Regalia and Midori are also not frozen. A window then popped in front of me.

 **[Downloading System Update] - 17%**

And another one…

 **[Installing System Update] - 67%**

 **[Installation Completed]**

 **[Welcome to the new tutorial! Would you like to start?]**

 **[Y/** N **]**

"Why bother asking when you are going to make me do it anyways?" I mumbled before pressing yes.

 **[In this update the combat system has been changed, and how stats work]**

 **[Governing of Stats**

 **Strength: Physical strength**

 **Dexterity: Precision of movement**

 **Agility: Reflexes and speed**

 **Vitality: HP and defence**

 **Endurance: Stamina and stamina regen**

 **Intelligence: AP, elemental damage, and mental prowess**

 **Wisdom: AP regen, elemental resistance, logic and reasoning**

 **Luck: Increases the chance of good things happening**

 **Health Points: Amount of damage taken before death**

 **Aura Points: Absorbs 90% of the damage and the 10% is reduced from AP, regenerates HP by 1% per 5 AP used, provides 100% resistance against some debuffs, and is used to power 'Dust' abilities and 'Semblances'**

 **Stamina Points: Consumed with almost every action, if there is not enough SP then HP will be consumed instead**

 **Equip Load: Shows how much weight someone can carry. Decreases movement speed and Dexterity by .5% per 1% of Equip Load used**

* * *

 **Damage Types**

 **Slash: Those with no Aura will have a chance to take massive bleeding damage and high chance of slowing debuffs**

 **Blunt: Some damage will go through Aura, small chance of bleeding damage, high chance of defence, attack, movement and stamina regen debuffs**

 **Pierce: Ignores armor and defence, high chance of bleeding and higher critical damage**

 **Elemental: Causes status effects and high DOT**

 **Armor Penetration: Ignores armor**

 **Defence Penetration: Ignores defence**

* * *

 **Defence Types**

 **Armor: Decreases physical damage by .5%**

 **Defence: Decreases physical damage by 1**

 **Elemental Resistance: Decreases elemental damage by 2**

 **Slash Resist: Decreases slash damage**

 **Blunt Resist: Decreases blunt damage**

 **Piercing Resist: Decreases piercing damage**

* * *

 **Debuffs**

 **Bleed Debuff: Decreases HP by 1% per second**

 **Slow Debuff: Decreases movement speed**

 **Stamina Debuff: Decreases stamina regen**

 **Frost Bitten: Lowers defence**

 **Burn: Does damage over time**

 **Poison: Effects vary**

 **Frozen: Disables running**

 **Mental Attack: Lowers Intelligence and Wisdom**

 **Exhausted: Lowers all stats but luck**

 **Broken Bones: Effects vary**

 **Guard Break: Unable to block**

 **Armor Crush: Armor stat is null**

 **Dazed/Stun/Unconscious: Cannot take any action, susceptible to critical attacks**

 **Silenced: Cannot use 'Dust' abilities**

* * *

 **Hit Terms**

 **Hit: Will do 100% of damage but reduced by blocking skills**

 **Direct Hit: Will do 100% of damage, can only happen when target does not have a blocking skill up**

 **Critical Hit: When target gets hit in a vital spot, damage will increase according to critical damage**

 **Draze: Will only do 5% of weapon damage**

 **Vital: Spots on the body that will ensure critical hits. The spot must also register as a direct hit to become a critical hit.**

* * *

 **Equipment Terms**

 **Light: Are generally quick and cannot parry against heavy and medium weapons.**

 **Medium: Slower than light weapons but faster than heavy weapons. Can parry light weapons with little difficulty but has difficulty against heavy weapons.**

 **Heavy: Heaviest of all weapons, and extremely slow**

 **Slashing: A weapon primarily meant for cutting power and sharpness**

 **Crushing: A weapon primarily meant for status debuffs and internal damage**

 **Piercing: A weapon primarily meant for going ignoring armor completely and hitting vitals**

* * *

 **Equipment**

 **Weapon Grade**

 **Weapon/Equipment below Epic level will NOT give any stat bonuses. Only weapons that are Epic/Legendary/Godly will give stat bonuses (Weapons crafted by humans/faunus will usually be below Rare grade). The weapon grade will determine how often you can find it. Weapons created by Huntsman in training are Unique grade. Which means there is only one but they do not give any stat bonuses.**

 **Weapon Grade Scale**

 **Normal**

 **Magic**

 **Rare**

 **Unique**

 **Epic**

 **Legendary**

 **Godly**

 **Weapon Ascension**

 **When a weapon kills enough of a certain race or thing, they will gain extra stats.**

 **Human Kills**

 **1=Killer**

 **Grants 1% damage to human targets**

 **3=Serial Killer**

 **Grants 10% damage to humans**

 **10=Massacare**

 **Grants 20% damage to humans**

 **100=Cursed**

 **Grants 100% damage to humans**

 **1000=Genocide**

 **Grants 200% damage to humans**

 **10000=Enemy of Humanity**

 **Grants 500% damage to humans**

 **Faunus Kills**

 **1=Racist**

 **Grants 1% damage to faunus**

 **10=Purpose**

 **Grants 10% damage to faunus**

 **100=Faunus Killer**

 **Grants 50% damage to faunus**

 **1000=Xenophobia**

 **Grants 200% damage to faunus**

 **1000=Evil**

 **Grants 500% damage to faunus**

 **Grimm Kills**

 **10=Grimm Killer**

 **Grants 5% damage to Grimm targets**

 **100=Huntsman in Training**

 **Grants 20% damage to Grimm**

 **500=Huntsman**

 **Grants 50% damage to Grimm**

 **1000=Slayer**

 **Grants 100% damage to Grimm**

 **5000=Humanity**

 **Grants 500% damage to Grimm**

 **Animals Kills**

 **10=Hunter Apprentice**

 **Grants 10% damage to animals**

 **50=Hunter Amateur**

 **Grants 20% damage to animals**

 **100=Hunter Professional**

 **Grants 100% damage to animals**

 **1000=Hunter Massacre**

 **Grants 300% damage to animals**

 **Deities Kills**

 **1=DemiGod**

 **Grants 10% damage to deities**

 **5=Slayer of Minors**

 **Grants 100% damage to deities**

 **10=Killer of gods**

 **Grants 500% damage to deities**

 **God Kills**

 **1=Godlike**

 **Grants 50% damage to gods**

 **5=God Killer**

 **Grants 200% damage to gods**

 **10=Universe Destroyer**

 **Grants 500% damage to gods**

 **Demons Kills**

 **1=Exorcist**

 **Grants 10% damage to demons**

 **10=Priest**

 **Grants 50% damage to demons**

 **100=Angel**

 **Grants 100% damage to demons**

 **500=ArchAngel**

 **Grants 200% damage to demons**

 **1000= Holy**

 **Grants 500% damage to demons**

 **Weapon Scaling**

 **Weapon damage now scales off of STR, DEX, AGI, and INT**

 **F=None**

 **E=10%**

 **D=20%**

 **C=30%**

 **B=40%**

 **A=50%**

 **S=100%**

 **Weapons also have a critical chance modifier that increases depending on weapon skill and stats**

 **F=None  
E=5%  
D=10%  
C=15%  
B=20%  
A=25%  
S=50%**

 **Critical damage determines how much extra damage is dealt, in percent. The percent would increase the damage of the normal attack by a certain amount. An attack dealing 200 damage that crits on a weapon that has 100 critical damage would do 400 instead**

* * *

 **Stat Ratios**

 **Physical Damage (Melee)**

 **Physical Damage (Ranged)**

 **Elemental Damage**

 **HP=10*VIT+Lvl**

 **Regen= .0025*VIT+.1*HP**

 **AP=10*INT+Lvl**

 **Regen=.0025*WIS*AP**

 **SP=5*END**

 **Regen=SP*.1**

 **Armor Penetration=Weapon+.5*DEX+Passive**

* * *

 **Classes**

 **Assassin**

 **Gains 2 AGI per level**

 **Blader**

 **Gains 1 DEX & 1 AGI per level**

 **Berserker**

 **Gains 2 STR per level**

 **Brawler**

 **Gains 1 STR & 1 END per level**

 **Gunner**

 **Gains 1 AGI, 1 INT per level**

 **Knight**

 **Gains 1 STR, 1 VIT per level**

 **Lancer**

 **Gains 1 AGI & 1 STR per level**

 **Mage**

 **Gains 2 INT per level**

 **Marksman**

 **Gains 2 DEX per level**

 **Martial Artist**

 **Gains 1 DEX & 1 END per level**

 **Ranger**

 **Gains 1 DEX & 1 STR per level**

 **Spellsword**

 **Gains 1 INT & 1 STR per level**

 **Tank**

 **+25% HP**

* * *

 **Additional Information**

 **HP/AP/SP ratios can only be changed through perks, classes**

 **Speed=Running speed**

 **Average stats for a 20 year old male is**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

By the end of the stats bit I was already having a minor headache having to remember all of this. But then again at least most of these things could easily be remembered by thinking logically. Man this game is pulling all the stops to make sure it is as realistic as possible. Well in accordance to the laws of the RWBY world that is. At least most of this stuff makes sense.

 **[Menus can now be pulled up via mental commands, you gain a perk point every 5 levels and stats have been revamped in accordance to the new stats.]**

'Stats' I thought as a screen pulled up in front of me

 **Name: Kage Sutoka**

 **Title: Rising Star Bartender**

 **Age: 13 Sex: M**

 **Class: Gunner**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Level: 4 EXP 650/700**

 **HP: 100/100 Regen 2.5 per hour**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 15/15 Regen .15 per second**

 **STR: 4**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 15**

 **END: 3**

 **VIT: 6**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Stat Points: 15**

 **Perk Points: 0**

 **Lien: 1600**

 **Status: 'It's Showtime!' - +10 WIS +10% REP gain with 'N****' Company, Junior and ***/*******

I still don't know who ***/***** is and 'N****' Company. Hopefully it will be revealed at the end of this quest.

* * *

 **Author's Corner**

 **Kage: So tell all of your disappointed readers why this chapter is so lackluster, short and damn late as fuck.**

 **Lughv: W-well uh, I got exa-**

 **Kage: OBJECTION! Highschool exams finished about two months ago! Now tell everyone the real reason.**

 **Lughv: *Cries* I was balls deep into Dark Sou-**

 **Kage: OBJECTION! You have only owned Dark Souls for about 2 weeks at most, that doesn't excuse the time you were absent from *looks up Team KRMA update date* March 3rd 2016 to June 3rd 2016, and then there is from June 10th 2016 to today, July 8th 2016. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOURSELF?!**

 **Lughv: … I was lazy…**

 **Kage: Say that again? You were so quiet my faunus ears couldn't hear it.**

 **Lughv: I was lazy OK!? I couldn't find any motivation to write because I was busy reading fanfiction and coming up with a combat style that would be interesting for the readers. Unlike the classic The Gamer fanfictions where a few chapters in they already have enough raw power to take on an elite. Not to mention I was internally planning out the storyline so I don't have to rewrite the story again like with Memories of a Forgotten Past. The Glaive scene in that was sooo horrendous and cheezey. Then I got a few more ideas that I wanted to do that involves you guys that link to my other story. Readers, try to guess what ***/****** means, it is in one of my stories along with 'N****' also-**

 **Kage: I don't think any of the readers care about your ideas, they want PROGRESS. I expect some good scenes where I snipe bitches-**

 ***Aime appears and slaps Kage***

 **Aime: Shut the fuck up! Why the hell did you make him choose me to go along on the quest? I will let you know that if you try to pair me with anyon-**

 ***Kage pushes Aime out***

 **Kage: NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!**

 **Lughv: …**


End file.
